Sometimes, Love Is Cool
by MeisterAyyJayy
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the characters listed in this.    Does Maka love Soul? or Does Soul love Maka? Maybe both?
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

"Maka..." Soul muttered quietly. "Yes Soul? What is it?" Maka answered quickly, knowing something was wrong with Soul, just by his actions. The Weapon just sighed looking at his Meister with a frown.

Minutes passed and no answer from Soul.

"Soul? Something's wrong! Please tell me..." Maka asked with a worried tone. "I'm sorr-" just before Soul finished his sentence, Maka interrupted with a cheerful smile, "oh, it's okay! We'll for sure get him next time!"

_I hope Soul still isn't mad over the argument._

The Moon's grin was extra bright in the night sky, shining almost as if it was the day time. Like always, they had one of their little arguments, over letting an enemy slip away from them, they yelled and screamed at each other all the way home.

The Weapon gave his Meister a annoyed look and said with a serious tone. "No Maka, it's not that, idiot. I'm tired of everything, you bore me. I've decided to find another Meister that's way cooler than you." A sudden burst of pain surrounded her stomach.

"Wait, what do you mean Soul?" Maka asked confused, tears began to fill her eyes, but not so much to where Soul could see her pain. "What else is there to be said Maka? Huh? I'm done with you, it's as simple as that, I'm moving on."

The brightness of the Moon slowly began to fade out. Darkness, began to surround them with ease. All the Meister could see was her Weapon's sharp teeth began to grow bigger and bigger.

With a evil grin Soul said in a devilish tone, "You know what? I'll just end you right now and devour your soul, no worries Maka, it'll be nice and painless."

Maka just stood there, staring at Soul with a confused look, She couldn't move. "Why would you say such things Soul? Are you insane?" The Weapon ignored her questions as he slowly approached her.

_I can't move! What's going on? _That's all Maka could think as Soul slowly got closer and closer. Soul's arm turned into a scythe. Maka saw her reflection on the red and black blade. Fear, drowned her where it froze her in place, her heart beat began to pump sudden with terror. As she tried to yell for help, she choked, not one sound could be heard.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue? No one will hear your screams little pathetic girl!" As the weapon she once knew turned into a demon and laughed with an evil smirk.

No light was to be found in the night sky, the mist of the darkness swallowed everything. The Moon vanished, the only light Maka could see was the demon's evil white grin along with its devilish red eyes, gradually getting closer as she stood there helplessly.

"Maka...Maka...Maka..." the devilish voice kept repeating to Maka, getting louder as it pierced her ears with a sharp pain.

A cold sweat made her spine shiver with fear, she couldn't speak anymore, all she could do was stare as the demon raised up its scythe arm.

"Maka...Maka...Maka...Get ready now, you won't feel a thing!" The demon growled with a evil look in its eyes. It raised its blade and jerked down with a brutal force.

Maka screamed as she awoke violently from the couch. Gasping for air, sweat covered her forehead. Tears began falling down her cheeks. "Maka! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Soul screamed, wondering on what happening.

"I'm scared Soul, please don't ever leave." Maka said with tears running down her face.

All Soul could do was hug her tightly. "Maka...it's okay, I'm here, it was just a nightmare, that's all."

He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. The Moon's light beamed through the openings of their apartment windows as her weeping bit by bit started to disappear.

"Hey are you okay Maka?"

No response, Soul didn't realize that they've been sitting on the couch for almost 30 minutes, him hugging her tightly the whole time.

_Great. Now I have to change shirts. This one is all wet. This is so not cool. _Looking at Maka,_ I hope she's okay. _Thinking to himself, he noticed her face was dirty from crying. As he gently laid her head down on the couch, he got up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen in the darkness.

Soul found a towel and moistened it, and cleaned Maka's face from her sweat and tears.

"Come on Maka, lets get you to bed." Soul whispered to himself as he picked up Maka and headed to her room, he laid her gently on her bed. Tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. Walking silently out of the room he laughed softly trying not to wake his Meister up.

"Of course she'll be okay! I know her to well." Soul said as he exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Love?

SideNote: Yeah, I noticed two typos on the 1st chapter... T_T I don't know how to edit them. Yeah I'm that noobish. Lol. Anyways, I doing my best to improve from the 1st chapter.

Enjoy and I'd appreciate a review. :)

Thank you,

-MeisterAyyJayy

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters listed in this story.<p>

**-Soul's POV**

"AHHH." Yawned Soul, slowly getting up from his warm, comfy bed. "W-What time is it?" He glanced at his alarm clock, scratching his white hair with a confused look. "It's 7:03? What the hell am I doing up? I had set an a alarm for 10:00am!" Screamed Soul. "I'm not even tired! Oh well, might as well take a shower, I stink worse than garbage." He chuckled to himself as he got his clothes ready for his shower.

As he entered the bathroom in their apartment, he sat his clothes down and started the water.

Looking in the mirror. _Ha, only cool people get refreshed in the morning! _His sharp tooth grin slowly appeared as he thought to himself. He stepped in the shower, he totally forgot on what happened last night. _Oh yeah, last night._ His grin evolved into a frown._ Maka... I hope she's okay, she gave me huge scare last night. _

"I'm scared Soul, please don't leave me." What Maka said, kept repeating, echoing. as if it were her words were a cracked record. _I wonder what she meant? _Him washing his white hair in the process.

As he slowly turned off the water. The sounds of the water dripping from the shower head, became an echo as he stood there in silence, just thinking alone. _Maka..._

"Hey I know! I'll make her breakfast, she'll defiantly enjoy taking a break from making me food all the time!" As his grin came back to his face. "Yeah, that's defiantly cool of me."

Soul got dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got ready to prepare Maka's early meal.

He exited the restroom putting his old smelly clothes with the dirty laundry. "Oh yeah, it's my turn to wash, ahh, maybe later." Setting his clothes down in the dirty pile, he quietly walked towards Maka's room too see if she was awake.

Peeking through an open crack from the opened door. His sharp tooth grin re-appeared seeing her asleep still, he tiptoed trying not to wake his Meister up. Each step became louder and louder, _We had to pick an apartment with wooden floors_, _huh? My luck, hopefully she doesn't wake up. "_A Maka-Chop wouldn't be very pleasant." Soul whispered to himself walking toward the kitchen.

Soul made her eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, and pancakes. Just like she makes him every morning, that's if they didn't have an argument, and 'if' being a big word. As he was about to finish, those words that Maka said last night. "I'm scared Soul, please don't ever leave." Came back to haunt him again, what troubled him the most, was him not being able to protect her from whatever it was that gave her that big scare. That's his duty as Weapon, to protect his Meister with him or her life. "Ahh, why am I worrying so much?" Soul snapped at himself for thinking such things. "Well, everything is finished. Let me go wake her up now."

Soul quietly made his way to her room, trying his hardest not to wake her up. This had to be a surprise!

As he gently opened her door, he walked over to the bedside. He was amazed on how peaceful she looked when sleeping. _I've never noticed on how beautiful she is, she's too cute. _With a grin, he lightly brushed her bangs from her closed eyes, and stroked her arm, about to say her name he felt a sneeze coming on.

_Oh no, please no. _He remembered in class one day, Patty saying her random things. "Hey did you all know that if you're about to sneeze, just look up and say bananas! And it will go away!" Patty said with a huge grin, finishing with her childish laugh. He had no choice but to try it. His body still over Maka, he looked up in awkward position, whispering 'bananas! bananas! bananas!'

It didn't work. He panicked, if he moved suddenly he would her wake up, and if he sneezed he also would wake her up, this was a no win situation, he'd lose either way.

With him trying his hardest to hold it in, he couldn't hold much longer. With a huge gasp of air he let his sneeze loose with a boom.

"ACHOOOOO!" Soul roared.

_I'M SO DEAD! _

He just stood there in shock.

Maka woke up in a violent way, terrified and disorient, "MAKAAA-CHOP!" As she struck him with a devastating blow with an over sized dictionary she pulled out from no where.

"Soul? W-What're you doing idiot? Trying to scare me while I was asleep huh? Ha! Nice try jerk." she said with her arms crossed looking over his lifeless body. "It's not like that! I-I..." She interrupted with another huge Maka-Chop to the his already indented head. "Stop lying Soul! I know when you're lying!"

"Y-You didn't have to hit me again!" He said with a dying tone. " I made you breakfast, Idiot!"

She blushed. "Oh! That's all you had to say Soul! Geez! Let me get washed up and I'll meet you at the table."

With a cheerful grin she left the room. Soul was sitting there on the floor with a huge gaping mouth.

_What an idiot, so much for the surprise, freaking Patty. I'll get Kid back for this. _Soul thinking with a grin as he exited the room

With him sitting at the table, with on hand under his chin keeping his head up of boredom, waiting on Maka.

He analyzed on how his 'Cool Morning' went,

_Some morning, two more Maka-Chop's added his record. What the hell is taking her so long? Did she get lost? I'm hungry!_

**-Maka's POV**

Washing her face, she looked in the mirror, and remembered it all.

_That dream I had last night. It felt so real, I'm still scared. Those demons eyes._ a cold shiver walked down her spine._ Hopefully Soul won't think nothing of it. It's really nice of him to make me breakfast. Better not keep him waiting. _She blushed as she started brushing her teeth, then she made her way to the kitchen with a smile.

**-Soul's POV**

"Did you get lost 'Miss Tiny Tits'?" Soul laughed with a roar. Realizing what he just done.

_Oh great, I had to open my big mouth._

_MAKAAAAA-CHOOOPP!_

_Make that three Maka-Chop's. Next time I'll just be quiet. _Soul thought to himself looking at the kitchen light as he slowly blacked out on the floor.

"Soul? You okay?" Seeing his Meisters grassy green eyes stare uponhim, just by looking back, he felt ten times better, the throbbing pain from her Maka-Chop suddenly vanished. Butterflies played a game of tag as her presence of her smile slowly glowed bright. Her skin looked so soft, he just wanted to feel it. _She's too cute. _Getting up and smiling back and he answered, "Yeah I'm okay, lets eat! I'm starving!" They both smiled and began to eat.

"Wow Soul! That was yummy!" He looked at her and gave his sharp tooth grin while he was getting her plate to go put in the sink. "It's the least I could do, after all, you cook mostly every meal!" He was 'tempted to call her by her famous nickname 'Miss Tiny Tits' again, but, he'd rather not add another tally to his Maka-Chop's list, Nor another huge lump on his poor head. As he was finishing washing the dishes turning around, he glanced while he asked, "So, Maka, what was your dream about anyways?" A sudden shock went through her whole body, she just stared at him, with a disturbed look. She finally answered, "Oh! I was in class and I got 2nd in the class ranking behind Ox and I freaked out!" He knew she lied, "Well Soul, I'm going to go ready, today is when I go shopping with the girls! Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious!" He looked at her as she had worried look on her face as she walked towards her room,

Soul sighed, he knew he had to know what was going on, so he quietly waited on the couch so they could talk. He laid his head back on the sofa, thinking, that's all he's been doing since that night.

_Her face, I now know for sure something is wrong. I hate it when something is bugging her, it's not cool at all. _

As minutes passed Maka finally came out to the living room with a cheerful grin, "Well I'm leaving Soul, do you need anything? I'll bring what ever you like." He looked her with a serious look, "No I'm fine, hey, we need to talk. Sit down please." She sat with a nervous gesture. "Tell me what really happened Maka. What happened in your dream?" She looked at him with a mean look, "I already told you Soul! It was about school!" Rage started building in Soul. "Maka don't you dare lie to me! If it was about school, then why did you say with tears, 'I'm scared Soul, please don't leave me!'? Huh?" With a frozen look, her faced changed into a scold. "I don't know what you're talking about Soul, nothing bad happened! I don't know why you're worrying so much! I'm leaving, BYE!"

"Maka! Wait!" It was too late she had left with an angry tone, slamming the apartment door in the process.

_Hmm whatever I don't care. _

Soul knew he was lying to himself, but he didn't want to admit it, He did care, a lot.

_Why do I care so much now? Yeah I know she's my Meister, but I'm worrying too much. Fighting over a stupid dream. Ha! So un-cool._

_**-**_**Maka's POV**

Looking up at the huge grin of the Sun, the wind blew softly around Death City, a perfect temperature to be out and about on a gorgeous weekend. Maka was wearing a white tank top with words on the front saying, 'Just like you & Me', and casual short shorts and her favorite sandals. She braided her right side of her hair and left her left side down, just to change things up from wearing her pig-tails all the time. Looking down she saw the necklace that Soul gave her after a year of partnership. She loved it she wore it everyday, but, after that little argument, it enclosed her with rage. She wanted to take it off but for some reason she couldn't.

_Maybe does Soul care. _She blushed and smiled, then caught herself in the moment, she closed her eyes, knowing that wasn't true.

_Stupid Soul, why does he care all of sudden? How weird of him, and how UN-COOL of him. Whatever._

"Well at least I'll be around girls instead of lame boys." She chuckled to herself and dialed Tsubaki's number with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Cures All

SN: Still experimenting with POV's, only Soul's and Maka's

Still not a lot reviews :\, but, I love writing, no big deal.

Enjoy and happy new years too everyone ^_^

-MeisterAyyJayy

**-Maka's POV**

"Hello? Tsubaki?" For some reason Black*Star answered. "Who's this? Is that you Maka?" Black*Star yelled into the little apartment phone. "You don't have to yell idiot! Anyways, may I speak to Tsubaki ple-" Black*Star interrupted with a roar. "HYAHAHA! Why not talk to me? I'm the biggest star that has ever lived, who wouldn't want to talk to me?" Maka just stood there in annoyance, trying her hardest not to scream. "Please put Tsubaki on, before I march right up there and Maka-Chop your big dopey head." Black*Star laughed with excitement. "You're going to need a pretty big chop to harm me! I'm Black*Star the greatest assassin that ever liv-" He immediately got cut off.

_Huh? Oh I guess he hung up the phone, well at least I don't have to listen to that nonsense anymore, what a annoying idiot. _She carefully dialed there apartment number again. _Please Tsubaki answer, I can't take much more. _"Hello? Tsubaki? Please be you." This time it was her. "I apologize about Black*Star, I was cleaning his mess he made at breakfast." Tsubaki chuckled. "What happened to him?" Maka asked puzzled. "Well, he was standing on the chair shouting his usual taunts, and lost his balance and fell." Maka and Tsubaki both laughed "Well at least he's quiet now, anyways, I'm on my way to your apartment, afterwords, we can go get Liz and Patty! Sound good Tsubaki?" "Yes! Let me finish cleaning and get ready!" Smiling, Maka told her in a happy mood. " Okay, see you in five minutes!"

While walking towards Tsubaki's apartment, Her phone vibrated, getting a text from him made her smile, checking it, it read, 'I'm sorry.' She remembered that little fight they had before she left. That grin vanished suddenly. _Stupid Soul, why does he care? Or, maybe he does care? Well duh! He's my Weapon, he's suppose to care about me in that way. _But deep down she had a feeling that it was different. She whispered to herself while looking down. "Maybe I should of told him what happened."

Not replying to his text, she closed her phone and continued walking to go get Tsubaki.

All she could think about is Soul and why he cared so much about her now. _I'm not even attractive, I don't have a good body, I have none of that stuff. I'm just worthless Why me? _Tears began to form, she didn't even noticed that she was at the door of Black*Star's and Tsubaki's apartment. "I can't let them see me like this!" She quickly wiped her face and rang the door bell.

**-Soul's POV**

Soul just sat there, still on the couch from that little argument him and Maka had this morning, staring at his phone, waiting for a reply. Thirty minutes passed and still nothing.

_What's with her? All I asked what her dream was about and she flipped. _Shaking his head in disappointment. "Heh, there's nothing else to do today, Why not shoot some baskets?" Soul said to himself with his sharp grin. So he decided to call Death the Kid and that idiot Black*Star to meet him at the the basketball court.

Soul put on a blue long sleeve shirt and grayish pants, got his head band on and left in a hurry. As Soul gradually made his way to the court, he looked up at the grinning Sun. "What a perfect day! Perfect weather, perfect everything, Ha, I sound like Kid now." In laughter, he saw that Kid and Black*Star were already there waiting on the concrete court.

Black*Star was wearing a orange tank top and gray cargo pants, just like he always wears, when they shoot baskets, and Kid, he was wearing a black shirt along with some blue jeans.

"Geez Soul, you should know by now, never keep someone as big me waiting. HYAHAHA!" Soul ignored his statement and gave their old fashion high five to each other. Soul looked to his right, seeing Kid examining the graffiti on the basketball court walls. "This picture is off to much to the right by two inches! Who could draw something so asymmetrical?" Kid turned around in a furious way, now facing Soul and Black*Star. "Oh Soul, you've finally made it! Now then, shall we start?"Soul grinned his sharp tooth smile, nodded his head as he caught a pass from Black*Star.

**-Maka's POV**

Maka and the rest of the girls were having a blast shopping in Death City, but the situation with Soul still bothered her. It wasn't long till the girls noticed Maka's behavior. "Is something wrong Maka?" Liz asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "Oh! It's nothing y'all! Don't worry about me." She lied.

"Yeah right Maka, something is bothering you. We can all tell something's wrong." said Tsubaki with a small frown. "Come on Maka! It's just us girls, lets have a girly girl talk!" laughed Patty. Maka just blushed, what Patty said made her bring out a small grin. _Might as well tell them, what could go wrong?_

"Is it boys? School? Boys? What is it? I betcha it's boys! Huh?" Liz said with a happy grin.

"Who's this lucky boy Maka?" Liz added "I bet the boy is Soul!" Patty said with her childish laugh.

Maka's face turned scarlet red. In denial she yelled. "No way! He's my Weapon! That would be so awkward." All the girls laughed and exposed how red Maka was with a mirror. "So it's Soul huh?" Liz said staring at Maka with weird mushy face. "NO! I told y'all already!" Maka was as redder than a apple. "Someone is denial!" Laughed Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! You're suppose to be on my side!" screamed Maka. "Look how red she is! Aww Maka you're so cute!" laughed Patty. While the girls laughed about Maka's redness, she finally told them about the nightmare.

"I'm still scared, it felt so real, I can't believe it tried to kill me, luckily it was only a dream, I could never see him doing that. I don't know what I'd do without him if he left me." Maka realized she said that out loud. "You like him? I think y'all would make a cute couple!" Liz said with a cheerful smile.

"I don't know if I do, I'm scared to fall in love, how do I know if he even feels the same? Plus we fight like everyday." Maka said with her head down. "Don't rush anything, he's always protecting you, I'm sure he probably does. Just don't rush anything on Soul, you'll be fine!" smiled Tsubaki. "Yeah what she said. Well, it's getting late, me and Patty have to go, or Kid will have a nose bleed not being home exactly eight. Bye y'all, see you at school!" Maka looked at Tsubaki with a frown. "Come on Maka, lets get going too." Maka nodded and picked up her clothes she bought today and started heading home.

Finally reaching Tsubaki's apartment, Maka thanked her for the advice and started head to her own apartment.

_Oh man, what a day. Shopping and a lot of advice. But I'll admit I had a lot of fun. _Maka smiled as she walked home, "I can't wait to see Soul, I'll make him dinner, I hope he isn't mad still." Walking up to her apartment. Seeing the Sun set in the reflection of the apartment windows, she noticed no lights were on. _Oh... He's not even here. _With a sick feeling in her stomach and her hopes of seeing her Weapon, were lost, she unlocked her apartment door and walked into the darkness of her home.

**-Soul POV**

"Hey Soul, what's with you? You're sure missing a lot of easy shots." Black*Star roared. Kid agreed with him, "Is something wrong Soul?" Kid asked concerned. Soul looked down, "Oh it's, just Maka, she's been acting weird lately, she had a nightmare last night." Black*Star some how manage to be on top of the basketball goal. "HYAHAHA! I bet the nightmare was me! I even scare myself looking in the mirror! I am the bigg-" The basketball goal collapsed. "That's what you get you idiot! Look what you've done to the goal! It's not perfect anymore!" Kid yelled while punching the knocked out Black*Star.

Kid looked at his Death watch he pulled from his pocket, it read: 7:49pm. "Well fellas, I have to on my way to my home, I have some things to do at eight." Kid said clenching his hands admiring the number eight's 'Beauty'. _What a freak, well that's Kid for ya, Heh. _"Yeah me too! I hope Tsubaki made me food!" Black*Star said while drooling all over himself. _All my friends are so weird. _"I hope Maka feels better soon!" Kid said getting on his skateboard."Yeah later Soul, We'll get a full game going and my team will win!" Black*Star said majesticly. Soul and Black*Star gave the famous 'high five' and parted ways.

As he saw his friends leave the court, he told himself. "I don't really want to go home right now, Me and Maka might fight like always. She's still probably mad still." _Whatever._ As Soul said that he walked in the opposite direction from his apartment with his head down.

Soul found a place where he could just lay and watch the Moon's grin appear in the night sky. He wanted to see Maka so badly, it killed him just laying there, but he thought she was still mad. With all those thoughts in his head, he slowly drifted to sleep.

Hours passed, awaking, he thought he heard his phone go off. The Weapon checked his phone hoping it was Maka sending him a text, none. _Just my imagination. This is so not cool at all I'm going crazy, I have to see her. _He looked his phone's clock, it read: 10:41pm. _Wow, I slept that long? _Amazed on how long he slept, he felt his phone go off again. Checking it, the little screen read: 'New Message!', opening the message. It was from Maka.

The message read: 'Where are you? It's getting late!' he smiled knowing that she wondered about him.

But he knew if he came home he would get yelled at. _No way im going home, not yet, not really in the mood to get nagged at. _With Soul just laying there still not even getting up. He wondered if maybe he should go home, maybe something happened? Staring at his phone's screen, he closed it, not even replying.

**-Maka's POV**

The clock read on the kitchen's wall: 11:47pm. She was worried sick. _What if he's hurt? I wondered what happened? What's wrong with him staying out this late? _Then she remembered what Soul said in her dream, "I've decided to find a another Meister, that's way cooler than you." Those were only words, from a dream, but those words hit her as if a semi-truck struck her. She felt a sudden burst of sadness over come her emotions, crushing her. _Please Soul, this can't be true._ She sent him another text, 'Please come home Soul...' As the message sent she got up and headed to her room, holding back the tears, trying not to break down. She sat on her bed, putting her knees to her chest. She sat in the darkness and gripped her phone waiting for Soul to reply.

**-Soul's POV**

He glanced at the message from Maka, 'Please come home Soul...' _Maka! Something happened? _A weight in stomach told it was something was wrong with her. He rushed home as fast as he could. _I hope she's okay, don't worry Maka I'm coming!_ With thoughts of fear, kept running through his mind. "Please be okay, Maka..."

He saw his dark apartment, no lights were on and the door was unlocked. _A burglar? Oh Maka please be okay! _Fear of losing his Meister, a friend he had feelings for, swallowed him whole, making him sweat with terror. He walked in cautiously having no clue what could happen.

He could hear some faint crying coming from Maka's room, opening the door seeing her in that state, made him cringe. "Maka! What happened!" Soul said as he ran to the bed. She didn't even respond, her cries explained everything on how she's feeling right now. "Maka...Please tell me what's wrong." Soul said in a worried pitch. Maka got up from the bed and rushed to hug him. "Please. Stay with me, even if it's not forever, stay with me. R-Right now, just this is good enough." "Hey look at me Maka." Soul whispered. Maka made eye contact with his deep red eyes. He brushed and wiped her tears from her face, he said to her "I'll never ever leave you, I-I really love you Maka." Maka pushed him away.

Confused, he asked. "Maka, please tell me what's wrong." Maka wiped the rest of her tears away. "The lies, I don't like them, Papa told me and momma that same lie. Of course look at him now. I'm scared of being lied to Soul, I can't tell anyone how I feel." She sat down on the bed with her knees to her chest again. "So does that mean you like me too Maka? Maka quickly looked up and blushed. "That's not what I meant!" Soul just stood there staring at his Meister silently as he softly sat besides her. "Soul, please don't leave me, I'm so scared of being alone." Soul placed his hand on her hand. She looked at him with a blush. "Let me kiss you." She didnt reply, all she did was look down. Soul placed his hand on her face, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes so she could see him, _She's an angel, her skin is so soft._ He put his hand under her chin and turned her head toward him. "Maka." he said silently, as he slowly connected lips with her. They kissed passionately in the dark room, while the Moon's grinned shined through Maka's window. Making the couple's love glow. "I'll never leave you Maka, that's a promise." whispered Soul into her ear as they slowly started to fall asleep.

Soul awoke in the middle of the night. _Huh? I'm in Maka's bed? _He scanned the room, he noticed that she was fast asleep right besides him. He got up quietly, trying not to wake her up. He remembered that they kissed, he was shocked that he actually kissed her, but he also felt very happy knowing she was safe. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead and slowly walked out of her room. He headed to the living room and laid on the couch, looking up at the dark ceiling, thinking on what happened. _Do I love her? Is this what love feels like? _Thoughts made his eyes heavy, as he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
